Hot Chocolate
by XxXMayhemXxX
Summary: Oneshot. Just a simple evening in the home of everyone's favourite singer and his boyfriend novelist. Inspired by my fave hot drink.


Title: Hot Chocolate

Author: Mayhem

Disclaimers: I do not own Gravitation. If I did, I'm sure I would think myself quite the genius and would laugh manically at my brilliance.

Warnings: Well, this should be fairly obvious, since it IS Gravi… but there's shonen-ai. (boy love)

Notes: I started this one day last year, oddly inspired by the smell of crème de menthe (no, I haven't had any). I finally got it finished and decided to post it up since it's been a while since I touched Gravitation. The ending is a little different than I envisioned it, but I guess it works.

And thank you to Black vs. White for that small suggestion given oh so long ago. It really helped. : )

xxXxx

Shuichi wandered into the kitchen on a cool winter's evening, looking for a liquid warm up. He noticed that the kettle was already out, steam still rising in little wisps from the spout. Next to it sat Yuki's large mug, the one he used while pulling his all nighters. It was filled with a warm brown liquid, whipped cream sitting on top. It looked like Yuki had just made himself a mug of hot chocolate. Odd. He didn't usually. And the brilliant novelist was no where in sight. It wouldn't hurt to take just a sip…

Ahhhh…sooo good. That really hit the spot. But there was a particular taste to it…what was it? Another sip. Mint. Really good yummy mint. Like melting a candy cane in the warm chocolate. Shu had done that a couple times himself, but didn't see Eiri as someone doing that. Besides, it didn't quite taste like candy cane mint. It was…smoother.

Eiri came back into the kitchen at the moment. "Oi! Brat! What're you doing? Gimme that!" he glowered, snatching the hot mug from his lover's hands.

"Yuuuukkkiii! Let me have it! It's really good! What'd you put in it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Cause then I can make my own and leave you alone to write."

"Yeah, right." The blond snorted.

"C'mon! Just tell me! Please?!"

Giving in, just to shut him up, the novelist told him. "Crème de menthe."

"Crème de menthe? Isn't that alcohol?"

"Very good. You win." Yuki told him with utter sarcasm.

"Why are you putting that in your hot chocolate?" The singer asked, though he shouldn't really have needed to. It **was** Yuki after all.

Eiri rolled his eyes. "Because it tastes better."

"Oooh. Yeah, it does. So can I have some?"

"No."

"Awww! Come on! Please! It tastes waaay better your way!"

"I said, no. I don't need to have you drunk and passed out from too much hot chocolate."

"Pleeeeaase! Just this once!" Shuichi begged.

"No! Now get out of my face so I can work!" Eiri yelled at him, storming off to his office and slamming the door shut on any more of Shuichi's whining.

Shuichi stood alone and pouting at the empty kitchen, tears welling in his bright violet eyes. "Yuki…" He whispered. All the singer had wanted to do really, was make them both a hot drink and curl up on the couch together, watching the snow blanket the Tokyo streets. Sniffling and wiping his eyes on the back of his hand, he calmed himself down so he could go apologize.

He tapped quietly at the door, asking to enter.

"No, brat, go away, I'm working."

Undeterred by this response, Shuichi slid open the door and walked around behind his boyfriend's desk. Putting his arms around Yuki's shoulders, he nestled his head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry. I shoulda asked you, and made my own. Forgive me?" He asked sweetly, kissing that certain spot just below his lover's ear, where the effects would still be felt. Apology said, he left the room, going to wallow in his sorrow.

Eiri saved his latest chapter and shut down his laptop, following his singer out of the room. Seeing him moping in a corner, he stopped for a second.

"Stop that. Go wait for me on the couch."

Surprised, Shuichi jumped up and danced around the room, singing "Yuki loooooovvvveesss mmmmmeeeee! Yuki loooooovvveeesss mmeeeeee! We're going to drink chocolate together! Yuki looooooovvvveeeessss mmmeeeeee!

His performance was ignored by his lover, as he set about making up two new mugs of chocolate – this time the mint flavour actually coming from candy canes. Carrying the steaming mugs out to the living room, he handed one to the singer who had curled up at one end of the couch, and set his own down on the coffee table. He went over to the hall closet a pulled down a large fluffy blanket, taking it back over to the couch with him.

Blanket within reach, he settled on the couch, drawing his lover onto his lap. Shuichi squeaked in surprise, not expecting this much attention out of his lover.

"Shut up, I thought this is what you wanted." The novelist grumbled, throwing the blanket over the both of them, and tucking it in around Shuichi, who even in this weather was wearing shorts in the house. "Now pass me my mug."

Shuichi leaned forward and did as he was asked, giving the hot mug to Yuki and picking up his own again. He snuggled against Yuki's chest, holding his mug tightly well he sipped noisily.

"Quit, brat. That's annoying." Eiri said, silently sipping at his own drink.

"Sorry." Shuichi murmured, doing it quietly now. They feel into a comfortable silence, admiring the snow falling out side the large windows and just being together. After awhile, the singer grew tired and drooped against his lover, mug falling from lax fingers and clattering on the floor. The noise from that woke him with a start, and caused Eiri to chuckle. Bleary eyed, Shuichi reached down to pick up the fallen mug and put it on the table. It took him a couple tries, but finally he managed to grasp it and put it up. With a sigh, he fell back against Yuki.

"Tired, brat?" The blond asked with a hint of affection in his tone.

"Mmmhmm." Shuichi mumbled into the warm, hard chest.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Yuki said, grasping his lover more firmly to him and picking up as he stood. He carried him in a bridal fashion to the bedroom, where he was laid down, then stripped. Eiri tucked the blankets up around him, then moved away to change out of his clothes himself.

Thinking Yuki had left him, Shuichi whined, wanting him and his warmth back.

"Shut it, brat. I'm still here." The novelist responded, now clad only in his boxers and slipping under the covers as well. Shuichi rolled over until he hit the solid warmth, snugging his arms around him. Eiri returned the gesture, taking him into his arms as well.

"Merry Christmas, Yuki." Shuichi whispered sleepily, having briefly spied the clock that read 12:01 as he rolled over.

"Merry Christmas, Shu." Eiri returned, closing his own gold eyes as the night too over them.


End file.
